1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus having an automatic receive function.
2. Related Background Art
An example of a conventional communication apparatus of this type is a facsimile apparatus having an automatic receive function. This facsimile apparatus detects a calling signal from a transmitting facsimile apparatus and automatically starts a receive operation. In this case, an image can be received even at night when an operator is absent.
Since the above conventional apparatus can automatically start the receive operation, it unconditionally receives facsimile transmission for fun or advertising facsimile transmission such as direct mail. Therefore, a channel is unnecessarily connected or paper is wasted by such a facsimile transmission.